


Smile

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: (kind of?), Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Song fic, aswe lyrics, crawfish, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Hwanwoong thought and stressed too much about choreography. Seoho just wanted the boy to smile.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

Hwanwoong was silent.

That was a normal thing, especially after a long day and night and a little bit of the next morning practice. Even after spending pretty much the entire day inside the practice rooms, Seoho’s pretty sure Hwanwoong’s still thinking about practice, figuring out ways to improve, remake parts of the choreography, whose choreography he should choose. He probably still would’ve been if Seoho hadn’t insisted Hwanwoong to come with him back to the dorm.

Preparations for their latest comeback were hasty as so was the choreography. There wasn’t much time to be spent on creating elaborate moves or unique variations. Still, Hwanwoong tried his best to throw in some memorable distinctions—if everyone approved of it. He was clearly stressed about the comeback’s short notice. Everyone knew Hwanwoong would pull through, but it was always difficult to put the dancer’s ambitions and determination to rest at these times.

The night—or really, the morning—was quiet and calm for the most part, the streets were barren save for the few cars of late-working doctors and nurses driving about, an ambulance whirring from afar.

It was silent between the two. Seoho respected Hwanwoong’s silence, not wanting to probe the boy with conversation and interrupt his thinking. Though, the silence made him fidgety even as he walked. He began to idly hum their latest single to himself, his hands motioning along with the choreography they had memorized so far.

Finishing his humming with the end of the chorus, he turned around, noticing that Hwanwoong had been falling behind, walking slowly, contemplating with his eyebrows slightly furrowed and a small frown on his lips. Seoho pursed his lips. Hwanwoong was going to lose his youthful charm if he kept stressing all by himself.

“As I walk, far away,” Seoho began, a bright smile blooming on his lips to combat Hwanwoong’s frown. The latter looked up at him, confused. Seoho kept going, playfully rapping Geonhak’s part with an obnoxiously low voice.

“Two hands are full of your warmth.” Seoho held his hands up, two fingers resembling pincers. Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, a smile finally appearing on his lips. Seoho felt accomplished.

“My heart that burned black and became ashes starts to ache.” Seoho scissors his fingers like the claws of a crawfish, unable to stifle his laughter at the sight of Hwanwoong fondly shaking his head at him.

“The sad song we heard walking, I don’t want to hear it, it’s hard,” Hwanwoong began to sing along with his over-the-top impression of their youngest main rapper, disregarding the choreography he had created for the rap and just simply fooling around with his hyung.

“I keep saying I want to see you, I pray that you whom I wish and wish for will come.”

Their giggles filled the air of the quiet spring morning, Seoho slowing down a little for Hwanwoong to catch up to him. He grabbed the younger boy’s hand as they began to walk, naturally lacing their fingers together.

“You’re never going to let that crawfish thing go, aren’t you?” Hwanwoong asked, his head leaning against Seoho’s shoulder, their steps slow and evenly matched.

“It’s funny,” Seoho shrugged, looking down at the smiling younger, a warmth spreading in his chest. “You laughed,” he nudged the boy teasingly.

“I did,” Hwanwoong nodded, eyes trailing off to the empty streets. “Thank you,” he said softly but clearly, shy but honest.

The same warmth spreading in Seoho’s chest traveled up to his cheeks. He was unable to reply, unusually flustered. Thankfully, Hwanwoong decided to fill in the older’s silence.

“You think I should add the crawfish into the choreo?” Hwanwoong jokingly asked with a gentle laugh, looking up at the blushing Seoho. The latter quickly tried to compose himself of the strange tingling in his chest.

“Geonhak would kill you but I’d still vote for it if you do,” Seoho said, his reply a noticeable beat late. Hwanwoong didn’t mind though, giggling as he buried his smiling face into Seoho’s arm. The warmth seemed to intensify inside his chest.

“Of course you would,” Hwanwoong shook his head. He pulled his face from Seoho’s arm. “I’ll add it in just for you.”

Hwanwoong was looking up at him. His eyes were clearly tired with obvious bags, but they still swam with the youthful and childish mirth that was better fitting for him. Seoho had fallen for those eyes a long time ago but his heart never failed to skip a beat whenever he saw them again.

Seoho had unknowingly halted his walking. There were a lot of times Seoho acted without thinking, and suddenly leaning in to connect his lips with Hwanwoong’s was no exception. And yet, Hwanwoong didn’t seem to mind either. The latter tilted his head to better accompany Seoho’s lips, leaning up to let the older know that this was okay.

Seoho squeezed the dancer’s hand when he pulled away. He stared down at Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong stared back up at him. And this time it was Hwanwoong who leaned in, cupping Seoho’s cheek with his other hand as their lips met halfway.

  
  


Geonhak, back at the dorm watching a meat-grilling video because he couldn’t fall asleep, sneezed.

**Author's Note:**

> SeoWoong clowning Geonhak 24/7: a universal concept
> 
> Heheh
> 
> SeoWoong superior thanks for reading <3


End file.
